I Wish I could Tell You
by Franco Nixon
Summary: Kagome falls down the well, scared and confused she is forced to set out on a journey with a monk and a little fox boy... while being hunted by a sexy half demon. But is he looking for the jewel, or something more?
1. The beginning, redone )

"Hello? Hello? Is anybody up there?" Kagome shouted from the bottom of the well. "Mom? Grandpa? I think I fell, Help me out of here!"

She squinted at the bright light shining down on her, confused. _Why isn't anyone answering? _She thought, but suddenly, a tiny head popped into view.

"Wh-who's there? Stay where you are! Don't do anything funny!" The voice came from a child, kagome stood up and blocked the sun from her eyes to see him better.

"Please, help me out of here! My name is Kagome, I fell in! Have you seen my brother?" She shouted back up at him. His head disappeared and returned a moment later. A knotted rope was tossed down. Kagome grabbed the rope and reached for the nearest knot and began to climb. She had done this at school before, so it wasn't as hard as it seemed.

She fell out of the well and stood up quickly, brushing dirt off her knees and straightening her uniform. She finnally looked at her rescuer. A little boy with a large ponytail and... an actual tail. Her eyes widened as he smiled, baring his tiny little fangs. She put her hands up and took a few steps back.

"Wha-what are you?" She yelped. He jumped up and put his fists up. "I'm Shippo, the guardian of this well! Noone has ever come out, how did you get there?" He demanded, his hands on his hips.

"I don't know, I was at home with my brother, Sota and I must have fallen in. I don't know what happened after. Where am I?"

"Your in the village of Edo, are you a demon?" Shippo asked, putting his arms down and coming closer.

"NO! Are you?" She shouted at him. A little taken aback. He smiled and puffed out his chest.

"I'm a fox! I need to take you to Preistess Kaede." Shippo grabbed her hand and quickly led her away. Kagomes appearence in the village stopped everyone in there tracks. People began to whisper and a few men and women scurried the opposite way. She was taken to the preistesses home and the old lady gasped and clutched her chest.

"Begone demon! BEGONE!" She screamed at the young girl. The old woman wore the traditional miko outfit, and an eyepatch. Her eyes were full of hate and fear.

Kagome stomped her foot. "I am not a demon! I'm Kagome!" Kaide paused and settled down a little,

"Ka-go-me?" The school girl nodded. The aging priestess calmed down a bit.

"Shippo, go back to the well, you need to guard it." The tiny fox boy saluted and bounced out the door.

When they were alone, Kaide came closer to Kagome. She stared deep into her eyes, examining every line in her face.

"Who sent you?" She demanded. Still very stiff, not letting her guard down just yet.

"I don't know. I was at my house in Tokyo, and I fell into the well near my house. Now i'm here." She shrugged, just as confused as the aging woman. The woman paced and paced for a long time.

After a time, their were shouts outside, Kaide ran past the confused girl. Kagome followed her out and saw the villagers screaming and running every which way. She looked around trying to find what they were running from. A tiny little girl was frozen in place pointing to the sky. A huge shadow passed overhead. Kagome shielded her eyes from the sun and looked up in horror. Flying dangerously low was a rat the size of a horse with gray wings and four eyes. It was screeching and swooping down to grab the terrified little girl. Without a thought, Kagome sprinted towards her and managed to push her to the ground, inches away from the rat-birds claws. She picked her up carefully and ran her back into the priestess Kaides hut. The girl clutched the older girl as she shook with sobs. She covered her ears and held the girl until she stopped shaking.

People were running back and forth, men brought out their spears and pitchforks. The monster screeched and swooped down again, by the screams of horror outside, it had caught somebody. It began to hiss, the crowd got quiet and she heard it plain as day.

"The girrrll, I need the girrrll." A shiver of fear ran down Kagomes spine. The villagers screamed and rushed towards him again. The battle began again and lasted for another hour. The child began to sob again, and Kagome held her closer, becoming more and more terrified that the house would be torn down and expose them. All of a sudden she heard different screams. Kaide rushed into the hut and stared in horror at Kagome, silent. The way she was glancing back outside and motioning for her to keep silent made the raven haired girl stand up and go to the door. The rat demon let out a piercing scream and hit the ground with a large thud. Kagome opened the door, Kaide tried to grab her blouse to pull her back in but missed. She sighed and fell back against the wall, exhausted from fighting.

One step outside and she saw a huge thing of red and white flying through the air. She gasped and ran back inside. The door was ripped open and she faced the most handsome boy she had ever seen. Long white hair and golden eyes, his face looked like it was sculpted by a god. He was perfect except, upon further examination, he had ears. She forgot about being scared. His face was full of suprise, joy, and then anger. He snarled at her, her fear returning.

She backed up into the wall. The house was very small and bare. She put her hands over her face to block his inevitable attack.

"Kikyo." He said softly, in the sexiest voice she had ever heard. His eyes showed confusion and hurt. she almost fainted with fear and excitment.

"Kikyo how could you? How long was I there? Why did you do that to me?"

He shouted at the girl who looked exactly like the woman who betrayed him, besides the hair and clothes. He started to calm down a little bit. Was this Kikyo? The preistess he recalled would never have cowered before him. In fact last time he saw her, she had shot him with her arrow. He put his claws down.

Kaide came running into the room. "Inuyasha! Stop, she is not Kikyo!" She grabbed his arm and he ripped it out of her hands.

He snorted, "That's for sure, and who exactly are you, you old bag?"

The wise priestess was not suprised by his words.

"Why, Inuyasha, you do not recall miss Kaide? I never forgot you." She chuckled. He looked a little taken back.

"Kaide? But- you were so little... how long have I been stuck there? Wheres your wench of a sister? I have some words for her," He snarled. His claws extending again. Kagome, still only inches away from the handsome, white haired boy.

Kaide looked down and shook her head. "My dear Kikyo died fifty years ago." She paused for Inuyasha to take the information in. "The same day she pinned you to that tree."

His hands turned into fists. He glanced one more time at Kogome and ran out of the hut.

Kagome fell to the floor and the hut around her went black.

She awoke later with a damp cloth on her forehead. She moved her head around and focused her eyes. Little shippo and Lady Kaide were sitting cross-legged near her. She sat up, saddened that this had not been a dream.

"What is going on? Who was that?" She received silence for a long moment. Shippo looked up at the woman who nodded. She looked worn out.

"There is time for that soon, but right now you need to rest. As do I"

"We think you are Kikyos' reincarnate. Inuyasha was her boyfriend. He thought you were her too. A demon that was hiding near the well ran and pulled the arrow out of his chest and told him you were here. Well Kikyo." Shippo blurted out. Kaide gave a stern look to Shippo, but was too exhausted to do much more.

She shook her head. All this confusing information was giving her a headache. Kaide put a hand on Shippos back. She gently nudged Kagome to lay back down. She closed her eyes and didn't wake up until morning.

She woke up to the sun coming up and whispers coming from outside the door.

"He is too strong for our village. I sent him to her grave marker, and put enough spells around us so that no demon can come through. So we are done with Inuyasha."

"What are you going to do with the girl? She's a target for demons. Look how quick one came after she got here! There were too many wounded in the battle. She needs to leave!"

Kagome sat up quickly, where would she go? She was so lost. How would she get home? Kaide came in quickly and hurried to prepare the girl a remedy for the headache she assumed she had.

Kagome took a sip and felt instant relief.

"Kaide? Are you sending me away?" She was silent for a long time. Deep in thought.

"Yes, the village is wounded. We are lucky that no lives were lost yesturday. I do not believe it was your fault however. The others are worried. There is a monk coming to help us make sure we are protected. I am sending you with him. He will keep you safe."

The girl sat there stunned. Everything was happening so fast. First she falls into her well in Tokyo and lands here in the - well somewhere far off! A monster attacked the village she was in and now she was getting thrown out to follow a strange man! Could he really protect her? The monster that attacked before took a whole village to destroy! The old woman embraced Kagome.

"I promise you will be safe. I have known his family for years. He is brave."

Kagome stood up and let Kaide know she would be back at the well when he arrived.

She walked slowly back to where she entered this crazy backwards world. Shippo was not there. He was probably having breakfast still. She sat at the edge and then, remembering who she ended up here stood up quickly. Not wanting to be sent somewhere else. Would she ever get home? She sat in the grass and plucked blades out and tied them into little knots. She was afraid to, but couldn't help thinking about that handsome boy. There was an instant attraction, but his claws... Kagome shuddered as she recalled the look of hate on his face when he mistook her for that other woman. She shook her head and tossed those thoughts out.

She sat there playing with her skirt, fiddling with the hem, that was already a little frazzled. After awhile she took a peek down the well, wondering if there was a hole or door she had missed earlier. There was something glowing down there. She squinted her eyes, but couldn't quite see what it was. Her curiosity got the best of her and she jumped down the well, making sure the rope was secured to a nearby branch.

When she got down, she realized that it was a spot _in the ground_ that was glowing. With frustration she started to dig. About five inches deep, her fingernails hit something glass with a _TING! _she grabbed it and rubbed it off. She was holding a large pink marble with a slight purple tint. It glowed and pulsed in her hand. She grabbed the rope and began to climb. Being careful not to break the ball or drop it.

After what seemed twice as long as last time, she made it to the top. She dusted her self off again on the grass. She turned at a twig snapping.

She heard his seductive, yet deadly voice before she saw him.

"Your going to want to hand that over."


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome froze, half with fear, half with confusion. She clutched the jewel and turned around to face the voice. Inuyasha was barely a foot away, baring his fangs. She fumbled backwards and hit edge of the well, tumbling over.

She fell back into the well and let go of the jewel, trying to grab the rope. Instinctively, Inuyasha flew into the well after the beautiful girl. He caught her just as she hit the bottom. Her legs and bottom were bruised, but he had managed to catch her head in time. She stared up into his eyes, not moving from his lap. For an instant his face was gentle, she didn't dare say anything.

After a moment he snapped out of it, snarled, and lifted her up and practically leaped out of the well. He set her down rather hard, and began frantically looking for the small orb she had dropped.

"Where is it? Why did you drop it you stupid girl!"

Kagome scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. _Hmph! Why should I help him look for that marble now? _She thought to herself. Inuyasha got on his hands and knees carefully scrounging the area. At what seemed the same time, they saw a glint of purple from the sun a ways away.

Without thought, the dog boy flew to it and snatched it up. For a long moment he held it up to the sky in awe of its beauty. Kagome stalked to where he was and put her hand out, demanding it back. Inuyasha ingnored her and began to walk away after closing his fist around it. He whipped his long, silver hair in her face in the process.

"Hey! I found that fair and square! Now give that back!" Kagome shouted and ran after him. He didn't bother to turn around, he just kept walking to the forest and jumped into a tree and began to hop from tree to tree. Kagome lost him in minutes. Her frustration got the best of her. She was breathing heavy and decided he wasn't even worth it anymore. Let him keep the dumb marble.

She turned to go back into town, and after a moment she heard a loud shriek. She turned around in time to see the rat bird running straight into the crazy boy and lifting him into the air. Kagome stared in horror for a moment, then sprinted towards the village to get help.

She ran to Kaede, who was outside gathering some herbs. The girls terrified face made the old woman pause in her chores.

"Preistess, that boy! With the ears!" She gasped, out of breathe. She heaved for a moment. It was a long way from the well. Kaede straightened and tried to get Kagome to calm down.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha? Did he hurt you?" She asked, trying to get an answer.

"That monster from yesterday got him! Snatched him right up from a tree!" She finally got out. The woman was already hurrying into her hut. Kagome followed after her, almost tripping. She quickly gathered all sorts of herbs, some bandages, her staff and from a large chest she produced a beautiful bow and sheath of arrows. Kaede swung them over her shoulders and rushed out to the well.

When they returned, Inuyasha had been dropped about a hundred meters away. He was quite easy to spot from his bright red clothes. The demon was still flying overhead, but it seemed to have tripled in size. It screeched again and she had to cover her ears, it was so shrill. It started to swoop down and as it got closer, Kagome saw a bright purple dot in the bird-rats belly. He must have swallowed it!

Kaide gave her bandages and some plants and motioned towards the hurt man. Kagome took the items and ran his way. The preistess took her bow and an arrow from the sheath and aimed. The arrow seemed to just bounce off the demon bird. She tried again but to no avail.

Kagome, lifted Inuyashas head and he groaned a little bit. The back of his jacket and white undergarment were ripped to shredes, leaving his back deeply scratched and bleeding. She gasped at how badly it looked. She wasn't quite sure what these plants were named, but she had seen her granfather use similar ones before. She pressed the leaves onto the wounds and after they were soaked, removed them and replaced them with new ones. After the bleeding seemed to stop, she began to bandage quickly. Keeping an eye on Kaide and the demon.

Kaede seemed to be making little process with the bird; although he seemed to be getting lower. Kagome clutched Inuyasha tight, frightened. Inuyasha opened his eyes, saw the bird and whispered, cleary still in pain, "The jewel. He has the jewel."

Kagome looked down at him. She was afraid of causing the demon to notice her, so she whispered back. "What do I do?"

For a long moment, Kagome thought he would say no more. Finnally he managed, "Get it out." She nodded, and placed his head gently on the grass, and hurried to the worn down preistess.

"Lady Kaede, that bird has the jewel! We need to get it out!" Kaede stopped dead in her tracks.

"Can you see the Shikon Jewel?" She nodded, and Kaede quickly handed the bow and arrows to Kagome.

"Shoot him down." She demanded Kagome stood in shock for a moment. She had never even held a bow, let alone shot one.

"But I don't know how!" She protested. Kaede shook her head.

"Just shoot!" She shouted and ran towards Inuyasha.

Kagome took an arrow and set it into place. The bird had seemed to be much lower and slower moving. She took her time, and soon was able to see the jewel. She took a deep breathe and shot. It was close but too low. She took another arrow and again close, but not enough. Thanks to Kaede previous attempts she only had two arrows left.

She waited a long time before trying again. This shot finally made it. Right into his neck. The rat-bird screeched and began to fall. She quickly aimed again. This time at the jewel. She hit the monster right in the belly, right into the jewel.

The beast exploded! The light from the Shikon Jewel blinded her for a moment. She looked up and saw a million rays of light crossing the sky from where she hit the demon. Kaede ran back to her in horror.

Kagome just stood there stunned and very confused. A purple light fell near her and she went towards it. It disappeared, and on the ground was a tiny piece of the purple jewel. She picked it up gingerly and could feel the heat from it. It pulsed in her hand.

Kaede shook her head. Her face was one of utter dispair.

"You shattered the jewel! Who knows what will happen now. We must get them back."

Inuyasha started to come to again, and Kagome rushed to him. Tears began to form from frustration and guilt. She hadn't meant to break it. She didn't really know its importance. The silver haired boy asked why she was crying. She confessed to boy who appeared to be half asleep. He immediately sprung up and yelped.

"You did what?" He shouted at her! She stood up and her tears were instantly turned into anger. He began to pull at his hair and walk in circles like a crazy man.

"Hey, it was an accident okay! Kaede said we'll get them back!" He snorted, and turned to her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"That old bag? She isn't going anywhere, she's already worn out and she hasn't even left the village. If you want to find all the pieces, I'll have to take you." He smiled as if he was a genius. Kagome shook her head.

"NO way! You are not taking me anywhere! We need to get Lady Kaede back, she needs to rest, and so do you. Besides, I have a monk coming to get me soon anyways." She smiled smugly.

Inuyasha gave her a stern look and gave her a half cocked smile. It made her swoon for a moment, but she wasn't going to give in like that. He chuckled as if he knew, and scooped up the old preistess who was resting in the shade and began walking towards town.

Kagome followed and the townsfolk didn't flee or try to hurt Inuyasha. Some bowed their heads. Everyone was silent though. He took her to her home and laid her down to rest. Kagome motioned for him to take her bed to rest. He laid down reluctantly, but was asleep instantly.

The villagers provided Kagome with an extra mat for the night, and she decided she would figure out everything in the morning. Just to be safe though, she found a small pouch in Kaedes basket. She tucked her single shard of the shikon jewel in and pressed it close to her. She put it around her neck while she slept. The morning came quickly.

She was awoken to Inuyasha yelling "What did you put around my neck, you old hag!"


End file.
